The automation of a section preparation process, in the process of preparing a pathological section specimen, has been delayed due to the complexity of the work. The section preparation process is a step of pasting a section, which is obtained by thin-cutting a paraffin block in which tissue is embedded, on a slide glass. In recent years, however, devices for automating the section preparation process have been developed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
However, in the device disclosed in Patent Document 1, only the setting of a block, thin-cutting, section collecting, and pasting to the glass are automated. For this reason, the user needs to directly set the preparation conditions, such as the thickness of a section or the cutting speed, for each block.
In the device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a preparation condition table is provided. Accordingly, it is possible to set the preparation conditions by referring to the preparation condition table based on the storage location of the block. In the device disclosed in Patent Document 3, a preparation condition table is provided. Accordingly, it is possible to set the preparation conditions by referring to the preparation condition table based on the ID of a cassette.